


Thirium Vampire

by shzk



Series: Artwork Inspired (DBH) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk
Summary: Hank and Connor put on costumes for the neighborhood’s Trick-Or-Treat! Event.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Artwork Inspired (DBH) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212983
Kudos: 7





	Thirium Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> It’s March but whatever.

It’s October 31st and Hank insisted on attending the Trick-Or-Treat! Event with Connor. At first he was like,

“What _is_ trick or treat?” 

So Hank went,

“Go search it in your Google system or whatever you absolute fuck! Do I have to explain such a simple thing to you?”

Then Connor hummed, rubbing his chin,

“Trick or Treat. Used by children to ask for candy when visiting someone's home in costume on Halloween.”

Then Hank went,

“Well? Pretty fun right?”

But Connor went,

“Well, you and I aren’t _exactly_ children.”

Then Hank thought it might be best for him to just grab a spoon and dig out all the snippy-ness that came with this android.

“Whoa Lieutenant!” Connor cried, raising his hands. “Well, if you _really_ want to go. Then, okay. I’m coming too.”

~

Fast forward two hours later when each had gone out on their own to buy a costume, Hank came out to his living room in a Pirate outfit complete with an eyepatch and the frilly dress shirt.

He looked around for the android, but no sign of him, so he yelled,

“CONNOR! What the fuck are you taking so long for?”

“Coming Lieutenant!”

He heard from the room on his right. Hank rolled his eyes and shook his head, went to the coffee table to grab himself a piece of chocolate from the glass bowl, reading the details on the wrapper. 

“ _Chocats. So good you won’t be able to talk for days_. Ha. Wish Connor could eat chocolates.”

“I’m done!”

Hank turned at the sound of the voice. Connor came out of a room in a vampire outfit, an arm covering his mouth.

“Really Connor? Where did you get that costume from? eBay?”

“You should look at yourself! You look like you’ve found yours from the dumpster!”

“Hey! This costume is authentic and borrowed from a real connoisseur! Don’t judge how it looks like! How dare you!”

Connor shrugged.

“Why do you have your arm covering your mouth anyway? Get that off.”

“Not yet. It’s my element of surprise.”

“Element of surpri— put your arm down Connor! It’s making my joins hurt just by looking at it.”

“...Okay.”

Connor put his arm down, revealing a large amount of Thirium dripping from his lips.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Connor grinned, raising his arms and hands to form a menacing vampire’s pose. “Happy Halloween!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork https://relssah.tumblr.com/post/179653826593 in which, all of her art made my afternoon upon stumbling upon them yesterday. They’re so cute check it out!


End file.
